The Forsaken-Chapter One
by Liliana Foster Langly
Summary: This is the first chapter in 'The Forsaken' series. I couldn't get it up before sorry. Enjoy


1 Forsaken  
  
Chapter One  
  
Maria Cordelia Deluca  
  
Authors Note: This is a continuation of the last part enjoy. I hope you like it. R/R  
  
*Her  
  
~Him  
  
~ One  
  
3 weeks later  
  
8:30 p.m.  
  
The X-Files office  
  
The Lone Gunmen had joined Special Agents Fox Mulder, Dana Scully, John Doggett and Monica Reyes to help on a case. A bunch of murders have been taking places, skulls crushed open, organs ripped out, stuff like that. Langly was working on the computer while everyone else was in the hall talking.  
  
"What's up with Langly?" Mulder asked.  
  
"Dunno, he been this was for 3 weeks now" Frohike said. Byers nodded.  
  
"He's been quite lately, always sneaking out at night or mostly working, and he's been sleeping during the day. He's been more alert, stronger, and faster. We don't know what's wrong with him and he won't bring it up" Byers said, softly. They all looked at Langly who was concentrating fully on his work, his computer screen cast an eerie blue tint to his skin.  
  
Richard "Ringo" Langly sat at his computer listening to every word they were saying. Yes, he had gotten stronger but also his sight and hearing were strong than any human could ever reach. It had been 3 weeks since he was changed into a vampire.  
  
*Hello Langly, how are you feeling? Are you feeling weak? If you are it's normal for a newbie like yourself. I will come to pick you up, I don't mind if your friends come, but sooner or later they must know the truth you know that.  
  
~I know, I think Mulder, Reyes, and Frohike are on to something. Should I plant seeds of knowledge into their minds?  
  
*Sounds good to me. You will know when I come, just walk out they'll follow. I'll feed you then, then we'll talk. Unless you want to beat the shit out of me, because then I'd have to kick your ass  
  
~Ok then, just hurry. I'm not feeling so good.  
  
*I know, you'll be ok. Just hold on. See ya in about 10 minutes.  
  
~1.1 Ok, bye  
  
Langly stood up, stretched and yawned. He was glad she was coming soon, he had one slight problem. He didn't know her name.  
  
~1.2 What's your name?  
  
*1.2.1 My name is Akasha  
  
~1.3 Pretty  
  
*1.3.1 Thanks  
  
Ok, now he was set. He briefly closed his eyes, and could barely open them back up. He was so tired, he rested his head on the desk and was half asleep and half awake.  
  
Mulder, Scully, Reyes, Doggett, Byers and Frohike looked in at Langly he was sleeping on the desk.  
  
"Hello?" came a voice, causing them to jump. They looked up to see a woman with rich tan skin, dark blue eyes, long black hair, and a voluptuous figure. She was wearing a black blouse and black skirt.  
  
"Um, yes?" Mulder asked.  
  
"Is Langly in there?" she asked.  
  
"A yeah" Scully said, as she walked in. They watched her shake Langly, waking him, she pulled him out into the hall and took him out of the office.  
  
"Where are you going?" Frohike asked.  
  
"Her house" Langly said, sleepily. They gawked after the two as they left the building.  
  
"Wanna follow them?" Frohike asked. The rest of them nodded and left the building.  
  
Driving the van deep into the woods, they saw a huge mansion. They saw her help Langly out of the car and into the house.  
  
Inside the house  
  
Akasha carried Langly up to her room. Gently setting him on the bed she sat beside him.  
  
"Langly, you must feed from me." She said, soothingly. Langly didn't ask questions. She raised her wrist to his mouth and he bit into. He felt himself get stronger. After 4 minutes she removed her wrist, which healed instantly.  
  
"Why did you do this to me?" he demanded.  
  
"Because. Every vampire like myself has a life mate, and you are mine. I finally tracked you down, and when I did you were dying, I had to do what I had to do." Akasha said.  
  
"Just so you could sleep with someone?" Langly asked.  
  
"No. So I wouldn't be alone anymore, and neither would you." Akasha said. Langly nodded and sat up. He kissed her and she kissed him back.  
  
Outside the house  
  
Mulder, Scully, Reyes, Doggett, Byers, and Frohike were sitting in the van debating if they should go in or not.  
  
"I think we should. We have a right to know what the hell is going on with punk ass." Frohike said. The others nodded.  
  
"A… guys… look in the window on the second story." Byers said. When they did they saw Langly and the woman standing there, looking down at them.  
  
"Should we be afraid?" Scully asked.  
  
"I don't think so." Mulder said.  
  
They got out of the van and knocked on the door. A few seconds later the woman opened it.  
  
"Yes?" she asked.  
  
"You know why we're here. What have you done to Langly?" Reyes asked.  
  
"I saved his life by giving him a new one." The woman said.  
  
"Oh my God." Byers realized, then added. "That night you dropped off Langly. He was hurt, that's why he was soaked in blood and we couldn't find a scratch on him."  
  
"Yes" she said.  
  
"What's your name?" Doggett asked.  
  
"Akasha, he is a vampire now. As I have been for 6,000 years." Akasha said, her eyes boring into theirs. 


End file.
